Harry Potter and The Realm of Power
by Hp's Right-Hand man
Summary: Harry is taking the Fight to Voldemort and has an enconter with ms.Lestrange and something very drastic happens that makes him recoil. Ch.3 is up Review Review need i say more.
1. The Beginning

He stood there in front of this strange portal, for lack of a better word, he knew he should be at the Dursley's house. Ever since he had gotten home, if you could call it that, from this previous year's event he didn't know himself anymore and began a training schedule. This young man if you didn't know was Harry Potter, his hair was a ruffled, black mop, or so he was told, his green eyes reflected the strange portal in front of him, his lightning-bolt scar given to him by them evil that destroyed his life was glowing a brilliant maroon color, but to understand how he got here we have to start from the beginning.

-Flash Back –

Harry had been home three days and he had resolved to obliterate the evil that consumed his life even as a baby. Harry was a changed person he had seen many people die because of him and many more would die because of him, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Dumbledore by that filth Snape, but what he hated most was that he had used the maximum amount of sadness and couldn't no wouldn't cry except when he thought about how he was being forcibly separated from Ginny Weasely because of Voldemort; Ginny he so longed to be with the feeling of her against his body, her many heavenly fragrances, her deep, beautiful brown eyes, he just wanted her, but knew he couldn't have her not yet at least. He Resolved to train for their final, inevitable clash. He decided to devise a training schedule:

4:00 – 6:00 A.M. Conditioning

6:00 – 12:00 A.M. Learning Spells

12:00 – 2:00 P.M. Practicing Spells

2:00 – 4:00 P.M. Rest

4:00 – 6:00 P.M. Agility Training

6:00 – 7:00 P.M. Weights

7:00 – 9:00 P.M. Running

his training went on without a unusual occurrence until one day three weeks later de heard a voice say, " YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN… THE POWER WILL BE REVEALED KEEP WATCH… YOUR DESTINY WILL BE SOON… YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN…" he began running frantically trying to figure out who had said that when a blinding light flashed in the area of trees near the park he snuck near it and fell down a hole he landed and there in front of him was the strangest device or portal he had ever seen.

End Flash Back-

Harry was knocked out of his reverie when a man began, " Beautiful isn't it, I remember staring intently at it when I was here last, but put that away I won't harm you." The man had noticed that Harry was intently trying to disarm him, but Harry said "who are you? And where does this lead."

The man chuckled and said, "I am Merlin, King Arthur's personal mage and that is a portal to the Realm of Power, a place only two people have ever been to myself, and your deceased mentor Albus Dumbledore, but enough of this you have been chosen to go and train quicker than anyone else because you are far more knowledgeable than Dumbledore and I were when we entered." Harry couldn't believe it these things always happened to him he was never normal, being very tempered he said "how long will I be gone" in a cold tone, Merlin seemed not to have noticed his tone because he responded just as he had before, " three years in there but one year in Reality, a people called the Hethrons will teach you and I will keep your loved ones safe, but I need your answer now or it will seal for the next while until someone else is chosen."

Harry quickly replied, "Yes, I'll go." And before Merlin could say anything else he jumped through, it was cool and hot at the same time, but he finally arrived in time. This Realm was an absolute paradise, but through the three years of rough training he thought otherwise. Meanwhile back at Reality life was sent into the second Dark Age Voldemort had discovered that Harry, a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared and had conquered Asia, Africa, most of Europe, South America and had begun to invade America; the Entire Order of Phoenix had been moved to the U.S. and many hoped Harry would return to save them all as he had always done before, but none as much as Ginny Weasley and at that moment Harry had returned with his new found powers and he would give Voldemort an invasion of his own.


	2. The War and Dark Elves

Harry Potter had just gotten home from his brutal training in the Realm of Power where he met the Hethrons a race that was born to train the chosen wizards of Power. He had learned to do some of the most difficult spells which would make even Voldemort crawl away in fear, but he was also changed, he had learned to control his growing power because of his determination to strike down the darkness that overwhelmed his life. The Realm is a training paradise, it had a certain air about it so that you never get tired. The Hethrons were the perfect teachers although they don't have magic they are very fast, tall, strong, intelligent and had a natural ability to shoot arrows with unbelievable accuracy. They taught him how to control his power, so as not to lose control, use wandless magic, to be able to use the elements of lightning and shadow, stealth, and muggle style fighting. He lived with Vulcan, named after the Roman god for blacksmith, and considered him to be an older brother that looked out for him all the time. On his last day there Vulcan had given him many gifts, first he had given him a scimitar a medium sword that was curved and had a jagged point in the middle on the close side, but he was able to harness his elemental magic into it, it also had a white dragon on it and the sword was black. His second gift was a set of black robes with a magical design that had a white dragon chasing and eating a red basilisk and then replaying it. His final gift was a wand with a griffin hair core, Learmin wood (Realm wood), and was 12". Harry smiled and said, "I'll miss you Vulcan, I really will." Vulcan grinned really wide and said, "I'll be coming to Reality in about a year our time and 4 months in yours." Harry responded, "keep to it my old friend." And with that Harry Potter vanished from the Realm of Power.

Harry appeared in front of Privet Drive and he immediately knew everything had changed. There was a large battle of about 50 for each side he could see that they had just begun and the Death Eaters had started to win, so Harry started to take things into his own hands. He yelled "Maxima Petrificus" everyone went flat as a board except for Ron who stuttered out, "w-w-ho are you." Harry retorted, "Now, Ron, do you mean to tell me that you don't recognize your best mate." And that was when Ron saw a glimmer of green in his eyes and knew no-one had that same color of eyes.

"We missed you mate, we really did, but things have changed; for example, the Dursleys" he spat the name with disgust "were killed and you were discovered to have vanished, many figured you collapsed and fled as a coward, but us Weasleys believed you must have had a reason, but Voldemort took his chance and conquered Asia, Northern Europe, South America, Africa, and is invading Western Europe, and The Americans."

Harry was greatly disturbed by this and asked, "Where's Merlin and your family, Ron."

Ron looked at him quizzically and said, "Harry Merlin's been dead for thousands of years, but this guy showed up named Edward The Magi of power he has been helping us fight the battle since you left and the family is still and the Burrow."

Harry laughed and said, "Edward is most definitely Merlin, You'll see, but first I will send a gift to Voldemort then we will leave alright."

Harry shadowed over to the Death Eaters and began removing their masks until he found who he was looking for and said, "Crabbe, so lovely to finally meet you again, Lets have some fun shall we." Everyone could see that he had extreme power radiating off him and his eyes had white and black swirling he began with releasing Crabbe from the previous hold and shouted "Crucio" and Crabbe's screames filled the air above then he summoned his scimitar he explained, "Now Crabbe this scimitar can cause a painful life or Death if its jewel in the center of the handle is white its life, if black it Death o.k." he made it turn white and slashed Crabbe with it, immediately he began screaming and wouldn't stop Harry said to the leader, Draco, "Now take him to your pitiful master and get out of my sight." Draco quickly apparated away as did the others.

Ron looked at him fearfully and said, "Come were going to have a talk with the rest of the family, alright." Harry nodded and they apparated away.

Harry apparated in to the Burrow and immediately was sent to the ground, someone had tackled him and was attacking him, so he shadowed to a wall and stunned her and then revived her when Ron entered the room a second after realizing it was Ginny.

He picked her up and muttered a 'sorry' then Ron got the rest of the family and 'Edward'.

Ginny said, "So where have you been, I have missed you so much."

Harry answered back, "I missed you too I thought of you everyday, but I'll tell you where with the rest alri-." He couldn't finish as Mrs. Weasley had him in a tight, bone-crushing hug he was saved as Ron said, "Mum he needs air, honestly." Everyone else took turns hugging him and they seated at the table to hear him tell his story he began by explaining his stay at the Realm, his battle which caused everyone except Ginny to give each other worried glances and he finished by saying, " and Edward is really Merlin, but he must of changed his na,e to protect you better for me."

Ron said, "Harry you kind of worry us that you did what you did to Crabbe I mean you have so much power and his screams are still haunting me."

Harry sighed and answered, "Guys what can I say I have changed and I have this power, but what you have to understand is this is a war and you can't be afraid to use certain curses because they are or aren't Dark Arts alright I used what I did and did what I did because Firstly, it will frighten Voldemort that I have such power and Secondly because Crabbe is a Death Eater and I happen to know that he has done evil acts before so he will now suffer for it."

Ron sighed, but in his heart he knew Harry was right Hell he had used a couple of Cruciatus curses and killing Curses though he would never tell anyone. He said "Harry right now Dad is the Minister of Magic since Scrimeagor was assassinated by You-Know-Who personally, Everyone's in the Order and me and Hermione are top Aurors."

Harry said, "alright I'm going to get the elves to help us also the centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves, and goblins we're going to stop the invasion of Western Europe and The U.S., I will go to the American Minister of Magic, then we will have all of their aurors and stop the invasion the borders I'll get the Dark Elves, who dwell in the Oregon forest ( sorry had to find some place with big forests)."

Ron foolishly said "Now Harry Dark Elves you can't be serious they probably already work for Voldemort."

Harry turned and announced "Ron they are called Dark Elves for their methods not because of their personality or who they are, but Ron you will be assisting me, while Merlin leads the counter here." Ron gulped, but nodded nonetheless, Harry continued by saying, "In four months the Hethrons will be joining us alright lets say our good-byes and go alright Ron." Harry got up kissed Ginny with all his built up passion and emotion and then ended it rather reluctantly, Ginny whispered, "Wow, so does that me we are back together Harry."

He replied, "Yes, Ginny I had time to think it over and decided that I will need you for my life to continue, oh and Gin I'll be back for you, Ready to go Ron." Ron nodded and they vanished.

They appeared in Washington, D.C., and Harry turned to Ron and said "What's the Minister's name, again." Rom muttered, "Henry Gabes" they made it to his office without incident and knocked on his door and heard him say "come on in" Harry entered and the Minister said, "Mister Potter what do I owe this pleasure to, but first I want you to understand I don't care if you're the most powerful person in the world I place my trust in those who prove themselves to me, is that clear." With every word Harry found himself respecting this guy more and more "Yes Minister, understand now onto business I'm going to Oregon to get assistance from the Dark Elves then Ron and I will help stop the invasion currently under way in the East Coast, but I need to know how well you are faring." The Minister glanced out his window and said, "We are currently faring much better than them they have been forced back to Maine and with yours and the Elves we will most definitely drive them back to You-Know-Who." Harry nodded and said, "I will head out to Oregon and return tomorrow morning." Then Harry and Ron apparated out to the Oregon forests center where the Elves dwelled and was surrounded by Elves everywhere they then led him to their King Herim and he said, "What business do you have here humans." Harry wisely replied, " I came to request your assistance in our time of need my King." Herim replied, "Go on" so he continued, "My King my name is Harry Potter and a man named Voldemort wishes to overthrow the world of men and creatures and if you would allow it become blood brothers with you and this man here would be brothers with your top commander." Herim thought this over and replied, "Harry and call me Herim since we shall be brothers my top commander's name is Tarmin and this man is" Harry finished it with "Ron weasley he is a formidable fighter and is loyal till he would die I assure you." Harry, Ron, Herim, and Tarmin stood in the center of a large circle and it began flow with lightning the four began speaking in elvish and when they finished they took a black knife and cut along their right forearms and shook arms( you should know what is happening I hope.) then you could see a projection of there souls come out and transfer to their counterparts and the process was complete.

Herim was the first to speak "So the first battle will be where we are eager to defeat this menace."

Harry said, "My brother Maine is currently under attack since they have been pushed there by the efforts of the aurors here in America, but we have planned an attack two days from now." He replied in two days we will show Voldemort that he should never mess with a couple brothers."

Meanwhile in an underground tunnel network in Siberia

To say Voldemort was angry and a little uncomfortable was like saying Hitler just tried to help the World. Voldemort was Furious and a tad frightened by the obvious increased power of the Chosen Potter. When Crabbe jr. had appeared he was screaming and now he was in a sound proof room Draco Malfoy had explained everything they had tried everything , but he continued to scream day in day out and this irritated Voldemort to no end he had taken getting rid of his emotions by torturing the Death Eaters and he had recently discovered that Potter had gone to the U.S. to get rid of Voldemort's forces and he had Merlin attacking his personal invasion force in Western Europe. Voldemort decided that if Potter really wanted a war he would get one.


	3. Changes

In Maine a battle that would be forever known across the world as the Turning of tides began. Harry assaulted the state that now housed the last remaining Death Eaters in America, he set up anti –apparition wards and began attacking along side the man that men would forever know as Ron " the Un-merciful" Weasley. Dark Elves invaded at the Northern bays and the American Aurors attacked the southern plains with Harry "The Wrath of God" Potter. The Death Eaters began trying to escape, but quickly found Death was their only escape. The battle began with a face off between Harry and Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black's murderer; Bellatrix began with "is poor wittle baby potter scared."

Harry glared at her with a glare that sent shivers through the crowd and said, "Bella I hope you burn in Hell for your atrocities, Today Sirius will get the last laugh as you are sent to suffer in eternity." Everyone could see the fear in her eyes beginning to spread, but it quickly left as she said, "baby potter I know curses that would make snakes curl in fear."

Harry looked and laughed a cold laugh at her while whispering, "I know curses that would make Voldemort pale in comparison."

Anger swelled up inside of her and she screamed, "How dare you defile the dark lord's name with your filthy half-blood tongue, Avada Kedavra." and the sickly, green spell came closer and as Harry dodged the fighting erupted on all sides. Green, Red, Violet, and Yellow curses filled the air, but the Death Eaters were greatly outnumbered and started falling like the rodents that they were. Harry and Bellatrix were in a fierce battle and once he saw an opening in her defenses he used his shadow powers to trap her in her own element, she continued to struggle and darkness created shackles that she couldn't escape from. Harry walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Tell Voldemort that his wench is no longer useful and let us see how merciful he is then, Collapsius μαγεία ." as she screamed the battle halted as Harry released the Apparation wards and the Death Eaters apparated away. Harry turned around and shared a glance with Ron that said, quite clearly, the tides have turned and as they rejoiced Harry, Ron, Herim, and Henry talked about their casualties.

Harry began solemnly, "how many did we lose in our struggle for America." Herim rose and said, "The Elves have lost 38, and 70 are gravelly injured, but they will survive." Harry nodded and Henry said, "we have lost 40 and 100 were injured, but we have killed at least 200; they were hopelessly outnumbered and didn't stand a chance without you we may have not survived, we are in your debt forever. The men have taken to nicknaming you both, Ron, you have been named the un-merciful for making the Death Eaters suffer and not granting them leave, at this Ron smiled he was his own person thanks to Harry and found he should never be jealous of him because he provided his friends with the best; Harry you Have been named the Wrath of God as you're power exceeds that of the average wizard and you fight valiantly for the strength of Good, Harry smiled shyly and thought I don't deserve it, Ron seemed to 'read' his mind and said, 'yes Harry you do.'

After their meeting Harry and Ron entered the Tavern that most everyone was occupying, as soon as they entered they were greeted with a "The Dragons have arrived" and the partying began they stopped at around 4:00 in the morning at went to their apartment.

The next day they said their good-byes and apparated to the burrow once inside everyone met and sat down. Harry trampled out "how did it go over here" fearing that something could've happened, Mr. Weasley said, "everything went okay we managed to push them back to the outer borders of France, but we had many casualties and Hermione was mortally wounded she has been in a coma since about a month ago the doctors say she should come out of it in about a month maybe longer." Ron began shaking and he exited the room, Harry on his tail and as they left Ron did what he had never done before he broke down crying his head in his hands. Harry did all he could to comfort him, he didn't cry because as he suspected he just didn't have the ability anymore. The Weasley family entered to comfort Ron.

The next day as everyone was waking up Harry visited the place he once dreaded returning to, Privet Drive; because today marked the four month anniversary of his return to England and the Return of Vulcan. A blinding flash of lights that resembled the rainbow told him the war was going to see a new kind of being. Vulcan exited with some 500 men and walked over to Harry and they shook hands by the forearms.

Harry smiled, "Welcome your entering our world will bring great news to all, my Brother." Vulcan nodded, "Likewise your presence gave us hope to be with your world as fellow beings." Harry looked around at the Hethrons, "why so few, don't get me wrong I'm grateful for your help, but I expected more of your brethren." Vulcan smiled grimly, "they will come at a later time, but come show us where we will encamp."

They arrived at Hogwarts and set their camp there. Harry asked Vulcan "I know there were rumors of your kind once living here see if you can get the creatures of the forest to aid us in our endeavor." Vulcan nodded and Harry apparated to the Burrow. Once there he sat down with Mr. Weasley. And they talked about how the war was proceeding. It appeared that Merlin was leading the attack force and was doing quite well against them.

"Mr. Weasley I have a plan to over take Asia from him, but we need someone inside Asia to get us access to the land." Mr. Weasley nodded "Cho Chang might be able to get us that we have been contacting her periodically." Harry looked through the window. "We'll have to get America to aid us, I also have some friends that might help, they are currently gathering creatures for us, but they will help." They heard Ron beginning to walk down the stairs and immediately silenced their conversation. Ron noticed them and sat down just staring off to space, Harry noticed that Hermione's injury had pained Ron greatly. "Ron, your dad and I have been discussing an attack on Asia." Ron looked at Harry and noticed that he had seen that look before; Ron wanted blood, he wanted revenge for what was done to Hermione, "Harry I'm coming with you and don't try to stop me." Harry nodded "Okay Ron, but we won't leave until Hermione is awake." After that Harry and Ron began devising different tactics while everyone woke up. Once everyone was awake Mrs. Weasley was getting breakfast ready and Ginny walked down sitting down on Harry's lap and began a make-out session. After everyone ate, Harry started remembering what was said about the Horcruxes and asked Ron and Mr. Weasley to talk with him in private. Harry glanced at them "Ron I won't be able to lead the invasion on Asia I want you to because I have to track down the remaining Horcruxes." Ron looked at him "Harry, No, as soon as 'Mione wakes up we will accompany you and I'm guessing so will Ginny." Ron finished with a big grin and Harry groaned he knew Ron was right; they were now older and knew more about what the Death Eaters were really like, Harry nodded "Mr. Weasley a race just arrived from the Realm I was in and will aid you, Ron and I have discovered that the best attack plan is for you to attack from the South and to get America to attack from across the oceans at the Eastern coast you will be able to trap them there." Mr. Weasley nodded; once they were finished they left to go eat with the rest of the family.

The next months came and went quickly and on a particular morning two months after they had come back; something brightened everyone's day. They were all eating lunch together when they heard a knock on the door Ron went to go get it when there in the doorway was a perfectly healthy Hermione.

She smiled "Hey Ron mind if I come in."

All he could was stand there, when he finally pulled himself together; he hugged her. She returned it with fervor. When they finally separated Ron looked at her

"Thank God you're ok."

Together they walked back to the table and when they entered everyone got up started asking questions and hugging Hermione, she got up

"Well to begin I was fighting really well, but then Lucius Malfoy came up started taunting me, I tried fighting back, but I couldn't then he fired a curiatus curse at me I don't know how long, but when he released me he put me on a different spell I'd never heard of and I blacked out."

After she finished Most of the Weasley's left to go to bed, but Ron and Hermione stayed up to talk, while Harry left to get some potion ingredients at Diagon Alley; when he arrived he noticed that it was under attack the Death Eaters had already taken out a couple of shops and were torturing inhabitants while they attacked other people defended the innocent, Harry was enraged that they would torture innocent children he immediately began attacking killing those that were torturing suddenly he heard a cynical, dark, cold laugh that he had heard dozens of times before Lord Voldemort had arrived "Potter it is wonderful that you would have graced us with you're presence." As the Dark Lord sneered Harry said "Go- To –Hell –You –Snake." Harry laughed at his expression "Crucio" voldemort dodged just in time to escape the curse and threw the killing curse; Harry shadowed away and yelled the killing curse right as voldemort – seeming to read his next move – yelled 'Acio Child' a poor defenseless child zoomed into the Dark lords claws as the killing curse reached him and the child fell lifelessly to the ground, it seemed to take for ever for the body to fall and as he watched it; he could faintly hear the sound of The dark lord and his followers. When they vanished he slowly walked to the body, picked up the innocent child and hugged it to his chest with sad look in his eyes. He heard the mother scream and she ran up took the baby from him and left rather hastily; he did not leave he just fell to his knees looking around at the destruction that was caused by him so many people lay dead massacred by the genocide that Voldemort had started. He sat there with a haunted look in his eyes, he didn't notice the Aurors starting to arrive, nor when the Weasley's arrived on notice of Fred and George. He just sat there, but only Ginny could break him out of it, she got in front of him lifted his chin looked him in the eye "Harry lets go home."

He looked away "what is home anymore, I'm leaving for awhile don't look for me, I'll be back, but I need to sort some things out first."

Ginny nodded "Harry I love you remember that." Harry smiled "I always do."

And suddenly a lightning storm brew putting the fires that were spreading out and suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed and Harry disappeared with it, but he left a single note:

To my Dearest Ginny, Ron, and Hermione:

I have left because I have done the unforgivable killed an innocent child; I sent the killing curse towards **_HIM_**, but too late to realize that he had summoned an innocent child, I watched as the child fell lifelessly from him, I heard them faintly leave and watched as the mother took the child. I need to sort some things out. I want to you to figure out possible Horcruxes I understand, Ginny, that you probably don't know what they are Ron and Hermione will tell you. DON'T try to find me you won't be able to just leave me at peace.

Farewell my Dearest Ginny, also Ron and Hermione

I will be back in a couple of Months

Harry "The Wrath of God" Potter

P.S. It has a nice ring to it the name I mean.

P.S.S. Train while I'm away.

They had just read it and were already starting to keep with his wishes. Ginny was figuring out what Horcruxes could possibly have Voldemorts pieces of his soul, while Hermione was figuring out new spell and magical trainings and Ron was decided where they would have their 'base of operations', different tactics of fighting against Death Eaters, and finally physical training.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain

Arthur Weasley, Vulcan – The recently made commander of the Hethron Military-, Henry Gabe – American Minister of Magic, Cho Chang – the insider of Asia-, Herim – King of the Dark Elves-, Respilis – King of the High elves, Sretiy - King of the Wood Elves, Drimmingtun - Commander of the Goblin Army, and Ronan – Commander of the Centurians were all deciding the best strategy to attack and take back Asia and if possible Northern Europe so far the best strategy was to have The Britains, Respilis, Sretiy, and Ronan, they would then use their people to attack northern Europe as a distraction; then The Americans, Herim, Drimmingtun, and Vulcan with the help of Cho Chang gain access to Asia and would attack it along with their people.

Arthur looked grim, he hated being minister in a crisis such as this "When should we attack?"

Everyone started giving suggestions

"Now it should be done now."

"No we must wait awhile gather our forces first then strike."

"We can't afford to wait lest someone figure out our plan and inform You-Know-Who"

The discussion went on for sometime finally Vulcan spoke "We should attack in two-three weeks enough time to gather our forces, but less time for Voldemort- some shivered- to gain knowledge of the attack"

They all seemed to agree "ok we strike on May 21st two and a half weeks from now the full knowledge of the attack is to only stay in this room agreed.

"AGREED!"

On Mt. Everest at the tip

A storm struck lightning struck it and blew a hole in the tip 40 ft. down a man rose he began creating a perfect living area inside and sealed up the top. He smile his Midnight-black hair covered his head, but you could still see his emerald eyes and his scar, but two things were noticeable about these his eyes held a haunted pain in them such as the kind a War Veteran only holds and his scar was as Black as space.

He slowly walked over to a corner made a bed and layed down on it, staring of into the dark corners of this place; He began going into the dark recesses of his mind, all He could think about was what he had done for you see this was Harry Potter and He had jus taken a poor defenseless child's life maybe by unavoidable circumstances, but he had killed the child. So he sat training, learning, and understanding. Harry decided that even though he was once a nice guy that when the moment for The snakes death came about he would watch it wither and hiss as it convulsed, it deserved that much.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Harry arrived back at the Burrow he now understood it wasn't his fault, but he would make the person cry out that was responsible. when he arrived he heard a scream and Ginny's lips pressed hard onto his and drew him into a passionate kiss that didn't stop until he heard 'hem, hem' and turned and Ron smiled "Hey Mate we didn't let you down we are prepared, but lets talk later now we party since the SAVIOR is back." Harry punched him and they all laughed. He walked inside and was greeted by everyone except Mr. Weasley "Ron, where's your dad" He responded "He's been off fighting In Northern Europe they have decided to attack both Europe and Asia that is controlled by Voldemort" Harry nodded and they got out some Firewhiskey and partied well into the night Harry was waling around looking for Ginny and found his friend making out against a wall "Hey Ron its great that you're finally together in all, but maybe you could get a room, hmmm." Ron snarled at him and dragged Hermione into his bedroom. Harry then left to find Ginny again, he found her in the garden "Ginny why are you out here"

She gazed at the flowers "I like it out here the flowers don't remind me of the war its just so soothing and I knew you would find me here, you always come for me have in the past and will in the future."

Harry smiled "Ginny lets go have some fun, eh."

She smiled seductively "I hope it's the same as I am thinking of" she grabbed he and they ran into her room and started 'things' ( I'm not good at making 'these' scenes if you want to make it Email me at k well back with the story) when everyone got up and had breakfast the Dream Team left to talk about the Horcruxes

"The diary was one, Niagini, is probably another and Voldemort also and then there is that medallion so our first place to go is Grimmauld Place, two are destroyed though, being the diary, and the ring Dumbledore destroyed." Hermione said.

Ginny began telling them her views "Well Harry you told Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore said Riddle liked founder artifacts hufflepuff's cup, slytherin's ring, that medallion, but then there is that maybe he got something of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws."

Ron now excited put in "ok it can't be Gryffindors sword, because you found that, but maybe the sorting hat also Ravenclaw had a crystal ball and has been passed down in the family."

Harry beamed that had been loyal and had followed as he wished that were the best friends a guy could ask for " ok so the diary is one, the ring is two, Nagini is three, the cup is four, the hat is five, the crystal ball is six, and Voldemort is the final piece awesome job guys Tomorrow we head out and I will tell you where we'll be 'stationed."

Ok Sorry I took for ever and those make out scenes I don't do well so if you want to email my address and we'll see if it works ok . Remember that I like suggestions and reviews, but not people who flame my works k well till next time.


End file.
